


A Friend in the Pits

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF and my AU where Megs is a gladiator, Jazz his best friend growing up in the pits. It's a typical post fight scenario for Megatronus, Jazz comes to help in his comforting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in the Pits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/gifts).



Megatronus groaned as he slumped down onto the bench in the locker room. His victory in the pit had been an assured thing, he was at least five times stronger than the little puny mech they had matched him to tonight... and he'd gone easy on the other, but still the poor thing had ended up splayed upon the ground and unconscious from a firm uppercut of his fist. It was barely a true strike, but he'd hit JUST perfectly enough to throw the other off balance and pop a circuit enough to set him down for the count.

He had paid visit to the other's locker room first, affirming he was alright, which he was, before coming to his own rooms. He was a considerate mech, even if his job was to fight. He wasn't fighting to kill in these publicity matches. The little mech had been a popular boaster for the area, and so he had accepted, but knew there was no chance of even FAKING a win for the smaller mech. It didn't seem to matter, they all cheered for their little champion anyway, and even when down, they had given him props for trying, and when Megatronus had not boasted of his own win, but simply stepped back to let the other be cared for and remained respectful, they had congratulated him on his victory and held no grudge. Despite being a gladiator, Megatronus knew a little bit about how to be a gentlemech and how to handle publicity and public relations. 

If you don't act like an aft, most people won't THINK you're an aft.

Venting slowly, he ran one large servo over his scuffed helm and shuttered his optics for a moment, briefly wondering if he ought to refuel or just seek his berth. Some nights, even when he won, he wondered what the point was of all the show and displaying. It wasn't like he was fighting for a real cause... it was just a fight for sake of a performance. Nights like this often lead to the mech laying in his berth, depressed and unwilling to move to train or prepare for the next fight. What was the point... he always won, anyway. It was boring, really. No challenge to it. He was one of the strongest pit fighters currently in the matches, so it wasn't like it took much anyway.

He perked slightly when he heard approaching steps. Very familiar ones. He lifted his helm, already slightly relieved before the other came into view. “Jazz. I'm glad you're here... I've got that feeling again.” He said in a rather dour tone.

“Don't be a self-defeatist. You're the best in the biz, man, you have no reason to be feelin' that way.” The blue and white mech gave a bright flash of his visor in support of his comforting words before sitting down beside the large silver mech and petting his arm gently. “I know they're not giving you a challenge, and I know that aggravates you. But these are just preliminaries. The real fights are comin' you just gotta be patient. Here, lay out an' I'll work out the tension for you.”

“You were in the audience?” he asked as he shifted himself to lay out across the bench.

“Always, you know that. Gotta keep an optic out for my best pal.”

Jazz shifted in over top the other and began to work nimble fingers under plating to massage at tense cabling and joints. Immediately the gladiator started to relax under the skilled hands of his friend and caretaker.

“Do you ever get tired of putting me right after a match?” He asked softly.

“Never. You know I love ya, mech. So long as you want me here, I'm here for you. You still here for me?” He leaned down, nuzzling the back of his friend's helm gently, drawing a soft rumbling purr from Megatronus.   
“Of course.”

Jazz smiled and gently laid out over the others back for a moment, letting the weight of his body on top of the other comfort them both, the strain to the cabling actually part of the massage, as well as simply a nice way to cuddle. His arms slid down and around the others shoulders and neck, nuzzling into him softly. “I hate seein' you so down. Breaks my spark.”

“I know... and I apologize. I just feel that perhaps I should be looking into other applications for myself rather than just... beating the slag out of lesser strengthed mechs.”

“Maybe, but for the moment I think we need to make the best of what we have. Sure we're kinda... lowest of the low in status... but we entertain at least...”

“Mnn.. I suppose. Jazz?”

“Yeah, mech?”

“Entertain me?” He asked softly, it was not a command, but a gentle plea.

“Mm...you want entertainment... well. I think I can handle making a distraction for that overworked processor of yours...”

“Mn?”

“Something a little more physical?”

“Mnnn.” the tone had turned from one of weary curiosity to a low, pleasurable rumble.

Jazz didn't respond verbally, but rather slid his servos gently down Megatronus' sides to play at the seams of plating before hooking firmly at the gladiators' hips to brace himself as he ground his own against the others aft. 

That drew a long, desirous moan from the other, who spread his legs open and granted him better access to the surface of his aft plating. Jazz was the only mech he would willingly offer himself to in such a way. Any other he fooled around with would be dominated... but something about Jazz just let him let go.

“Will you open for me, gorgeous?” Jazz purred against Megatronus' back plating, and was graced with the subtle click of nether paneling shifting out of his way. “Thank you...” he grinned and nipped at a bared wire in the others shoulder-blade area before letting his own paneling slide out of the way, revealing a pressurized and eager spike.

With only a little shift of his hips, servos gripping at the upper curve of thighs, Jazz angled forward and began to push the head of his spike into the gladiator's valve. He wasn't exactly overly large, but for one who rarely “bottomed” for others, he was perfectly sized for a smooth roll of the hips to find him seated fully within.

Megatronus rumbled deeply as he squirmed upon the bench, his spike ground against the top platform of it as the other slowly sank into him. He clenched his denta and rumbled low in delight as he was stretched open, valve calipers smooth as they cycled outward to expand for the intrusion of Jazz's member.

Gradually, the praxian began to draw back, and then thrust inward again. He always reveled in this sensation... Megatronus trusting him to let him be the spike. He pet over seams and plating lovingly as he began to pick up the pace, purring his appreciation for the feeling, while the other moaned and writhed in pleasure against the bench beneath him.

“Oooh frag you know how to entertain a mech... make him feel GOOD...” Megatronus chuckled as he shifted slightly, purring deliciously as Jazz's servos resumed massaging and teasing under plating, placing attention on the tense protoform beneath. With the right touches, and Jazz knew the right touches, he would have his Megatronus a delighted puddle melting off the bench, and his spike.

He thought of him as 'his' Jazz, but really they weren't a couple. They loved each other in an unending fashion, would risk life and limb for each other, even. But they weren't a couple. Friends with definite benefits. 

Jazz hissed a little and picked up the pace of his thrusts as his servo slid around a thigh and down to find his partner's spike and begin stroking eagerly. “Come on, big guy, join me. Gimme a good overload.” He revved and rumbled against the others back as he worked, Megatronus rolling his hips back to meet those thrusts with increasing desperation for release.

“So close... just... a... little harder...”

“You got it.”

With that, Jazz hunkered himself down and began to thrust at a very rapid pace, slamming loud enough to echo the entire locker room with their activity. A slight angle of his hips, a pinch of a wire and...

“FRAG!!” Megatronus roared as he bucked back hard, clamped his valve tightly around Jazz's spike, and released his own pent up fluids upon the locker room bench.

Slowly, after a moment frozen in time, he eased down to lay within the puddle of mess, venting slowly, fans roaring within his system to cool himself down.

Jazz lay over the others back, venting heavily as well.

“Did you.... did you finish too?” the gladiator inquired awkwardly.

“How could I not? You clamped so hard it was practically siphoned from me... felt good though.” He chuckled softly. “You feelin' better now?”

“Yeah, thanks Jazz... dunno what I'd do without you.”

“Probably go mad or just stay in bed depressed until you ran out of fuel... you big gearstick. Now come on, clean up and make yourself presentable and I'll treat you to some flavored energon and my berth.”

“For more of this or recharge?”

“Does it matter?”

“Not really... can we watch somethin' tonight?”

“Yeah, there's this big match supposed be aired tonight... some big name gladiator and some little guy... I hear the big guy is slagging gorgeous though...”

Megatronus snorted and shook his helm as he sat up to wipe away the transfluid over his plating. “No, no fighting... more in the mood for somethin'... cuddly.”

“Femme flick? Really big guy?”

“Femme flick or not, everyone needs a lil lovin' sometimes.”

“Eh, can't argue that.”

The End


End file.
